Esta madrugada
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, ¿cierto? Pero nunca te he contado lo que en verdad sentí cuando te vi por vez primera, cuando pretendiste desconocerme. Y ahora es cuando tengo el valor de decírtelo, menuda ironía. Probablemente no me escucharás porque...


**Esta ma****drugada**

Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, ¿cierto? Pero nunca te he contado lo que en verdad sentí cuando te vi por vez primera, cuando pretendiste desconocerme. Y ahora es cuando tengo el valor de decírtelo, menuda ironía. Probablemente no me escucharás porque...

----

_Antes_

Cuando somos pequeños tendemos a tener aficiones que en el futuro veremos sin sentido y pensar "¿cómo es posible que perdí tanto tiempo de mi vida en eso?" Habrá otras que siempre agradeceremos haberlas tenido, ya sea porque nos traen muy buenos recuerdos o que por esa afición conocimos a las personas _más importantes_ de nuestras vidas.

Aún recuerdo aquél día en que nos conocimos. Eras llamado el Rey Digimon, pero ¡cómo odiaba todo de ti! Me parecías insoportable, no entendía qué tanto la gente idolatraba de ti; para mí sólo eras un niño engreído, con la fama en la cabeza hasta no más poder y el _rival_ más fuerte que nunca había tenido.

Sí, sólo eras mi rival.

Cuando viajamos al Digimundo y lamentablemente tuve que cuidar de Hirokazu y Kenta, pensaba que no podía haber algo peor. Pero me equivoqué, apareciste como el príncipe que ayuda a su damisela en apuros.

¡Qué _ridículo_ pasé! Siempre he demostrado que puedo cuidarme sola, pero ese… ese _maldito_ día, la imagen que había forjado con tanto esfuerzo se vino abajo. Pero…

He de admitir varias cosas. Primero, al inicio no confiaba en ti. Alguna especie de barrera me impedía confiar de alguna manera, nunca supe qué era. Segundo, me _dolió _en cierta manera el hecho que no me recordaras. Tercero, aprendí a apreciar tu ayuda. Siempre estuviste ahí, apoyándome en todo momento. Sí, tal vez hacía caso omiso a tus palabras; pero creamos nuestro propio lenguaje y a mí manera te "regresaba" esos grandes favores que decidieron el rumbo de las cosas.

_Después_

Con el paso del tiempo mi barrera de hielo fue haciéndose más débil. Le tomé cariño a Takato y los demás, aprendí lo que era la _amistad_ y conocí el _primer amor_.

Esa inseguridad fue transformándose en un ambiente cálido y agradable, el lugar en donde más deseaba estar… donde me sentía _protegida_.

¿Sabes? Detestaba cuando sólo te dedicabas a decir maravillas de mí. Bueno, me sentía importante y especial para ti.

Tu mirada fija sobre mí, me intimidaba pero al mismo tiempo se mezclaba con un sentimiento de vergüenza. ¡Y cómo olvidar esa sonrisa que siempre me dirigías!

Quería que dejaras de hacer eso. Me volvía débil en esas situaciones, pero… tampoco quería que toda esta _magia_ desapareciera.

Y así fue como la distancia se fue acortando entre nosotros. No podíamos estar el uno sin el otro. Pensaba todo el tiempo en ti y en los maravillosos momentos que pasamos durante el día.

Llegó el momento en que tomaste el valor necesario y me confesaste tus verdaderos sentimientos. Nunca olvidaré la pena que mostraba tu expresión, ¡qué tierno te veías!

_Ahora_

¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! ¡Quién hubiera pensado que estamos a días de casarnos!

Esta es la etapa más feliz de mi vida, no puedo pedir más. Tengo todo lo que necesito y lo que siempre deseé en la vida.

Pero… hemos tenido una discusión. Creo que ha sido la más fuerte que ha ocurrido durante todo este tiempo.

Ese día mencionaste que ya no querías ningún compromiso conmigo, no cancelarás todo, ¿verdad?

Uno, dos, tres días habían pasado desde aquella riña. En verdad pensé que todo se había acabado.

Así que para despejarme la mente y aclarar mis ideas, decidí dar un paseo por las calles de esta linda ciudad, a pesar de ser altas horas de la madrugada.

La lluvia adornaba el paisaje citadino.

Paso lento, paso rápido, lento, rápido. Mis pies se mueven al compás de mi corazón, de mi _destrozado_ corazón. A lo lejos puedo escuchar pasos de una persona que desde hace tiempo me ha estado siguiendo, ¿o será qué ésta situación me ha afectado tanto que ya estoy delirando?

Lento, rápido, rápido, lento, rápido. De nuevo se escucha otra persona detrás de mí. Dirijo la mirada hacia atrás… nada. Rápido, lento, lento, lento, rápido. ¡Otra vez esos malditos pasos! Doy media vuelta y me encuentro con tu rostro.

Te ignoro.

Retomo mi camino hasta que tu cálida mano toma la mía. Me detengo.

- Rika, tenemos que hablar.

- ¡Hasta cuando te has dignado en buscarme! ¡Tan sólo a un día de la boda! – mi voz se ha entrecortado en las últimas palabras.

- Perdóname, no pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto.

- ¡¿Cómo que no me iba a afectar, Ryo?! Bien sabes que me he vuelto muy sensible desde que estamos juntos, además que a cualquiera le afectaría que la relación se terminara a escasos días de la boda.

- Es por eso que he venido siguiéndote. Quiero arreglar todo y que siga en pie lo que estaba planeado. También quisiera pedirte una enorme disculpa por hacerte sufrir de esa manera, sabes que en el trabajo he estado muy presionado y esa sensación me impulsó a decir esas barbaridades. _Perdón_ Rika. Eres la mujer que más amo y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

Me tomas entre tus brazos, ahh, cómo me encanta estar rodeada por ellos; me siento protegida de todo lo malo que pudiera ocurrir.

Tanta calidez provoca que cierre lentamente mis ojos para disfrutar mejor el momento. Cuando los abro me encuentro con tu perturbado rostro.

- Ryo ¿qué pasa? – pregunté con preocupación en mi voz.

Respuesta nula por tu parte. Una lágrima brota de tus azulados ojos.

- ¡Ahora me ignoras! – un deje de enojo se presentó en mi expresión.

Silencio.

Lentamente te has encorvado y me abrazas con más fuerza. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Respiro y cierro los ojos. Los abro y me encuentro con… estoy detrás de ti.

Me acerco lentamente para apreciar mejor lo que sucede. No, no… no puede ser.

Estás ahí y yo entre tus brazos. Tengo manchas de sangre, no muestro alguna expresión. Parece ser que… estoy _muerta_.

Trato de hacer memoria para recordar ese trágico momento.

Recuerda, recuerda. Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo.

Ahora lo recuerdo…cerré mis ojos y sentí un intenso dolor en mi espalda, era una cuchilla. Me encuentro con tu rostro perturbado. _Te amo _fue lo último que pude pronunciar y darte un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Después de eso todo se pone oscuro y frío. Quiero despertar, pero me es imposible.

¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? Tan sólo a horas para el gran momento.

_Maldito_, maldito el que me ha hecho esto. No sabe lo mal que me siento. Todo por lo que había luchado tanto, se ha ido a la basura.

Ryo, perdóname por dejarte solo… sabes que no era mi intención. Te agradezco todos los momentos que viví a tu lado, no puedo pedir más. Aunque me alegra el hecho de haber pasado estos últimos segundos a tu lado y haber arreglado nuestras diferencias.

_Gracias_, gracias por todo.

----

Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, ¿cierto? Pero nunca te he contado lo que en verdad sentí cuando te vi por vez primera, cuando pretendiste desconocerme. Y ahora es cuando tengo el valor de decírtelo, menuda ironía. Probablemente no me escucharás porque ahora mi voz es inaudible, porque he quedado en un _profundo sueño_.

* * *

Un fic Ryouki trágico tienen esta vez queridos lectores.

Quisiera dedicar este one-shot a Amelie Akiyama, quien en bastantes ocasiones me preguntaba por este escrito. Así que es especialmente para ti.

Espero que les haya gustado y se tomen la molestia de enviar un review con sus comentarios. Si se tratan de críticas, por favor que sean constructivas.

---

Editado: Algunas correcciones necesarias xD Gracias Ame! -en serio que estar tanto tiempo y pensar en otras cosas no deja que corrijas los errores antes de publicar-

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

**_Ruki Ballack_**


End file.
